


delightfully silly

by livewhilewereyoung



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livewhilewereyoung/pseuds/livewhilewereyoung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has a habit of crawling into Harry’s shirt.</p><p>Or the one where Louis gets stuck in Harry’s shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	delightfully silly

**Author's Note:**

> this is for fuckhimrightlouis’ fan art.  
> http://fuckhimrightlouisfanart.tumblr.com/post/48949844213/louis-have-a-habit-of-crawling-into-harrys-shirt

Harry likes Louis, Louis likes Harry.

 

Harry likes Louis’ loud and outgoing personality and crazy antics.

 

He likes that Louis is messy, though it gets frustrating at times.

 

Louis likes Harry’s weird and quiet personality and fluffy curls.

 

He likes that Harry is tall, it gives him an excuse to be carried, though Harry always teases him about it.

 

 _Playfully_ , of course.

 

But Louis has a habit.

 

He likes that Harry’s clothes can just engulf him whole.

 

Most of his jumpers over run his hands, fall off his shoulders, and reach the middle of his thighs.

 

Harry’s trousers flow down about 4 inches off his feet and sag slightly on his hips.

 

His boxers… well they reach his knees.

 

Louis’ most favorite thing is Harry’s shirts. They’re always soft and warm and smell just like Harry.

 

Most of his short sleeves reach the middle of Louis’ arms, while his long sleeves run off his hands.

 

All of the collars fall off his shoulders and collarbones, just showing his sun-kissed skin.

 

Harry always _loved_ kissing that.

 

The habit started after they had been together for a year.

 

Harry walked back into their shared flat, after a trip with his family to the United States. He placed his suitcases next to the coat rack and kicked off his shoes. “Lou?" He called out into the flat.

 

Louis ran from the living room and slammed into Harry, hugging his waist tightly. “Harry!" He said in delight.

 

Harry chuckled seeing his boyfriend dressed in one of Harry’s shirts and his boxers. He did look adorable.

 

"Hey, baby." Harry said and kissed the top of his head.

 

Louis pulled away a bit lifting up Harry’s shirt and crawled up his shirt a bit.

 

Harry furrowed his eyebrows at the older boy’s antics. “Lou.." He chuckled. “what are you doing?"

 

He pulled the collar down so Louis’ head could pop out. He was met with the familiar cobalt eyes.

 

Louis smiled up at him. “I like your shirts."

 

Harry shook his head, smiling fondly at the boy. “I noticed."

 

Louis got on his tip toes pecking his lips sweetly. “Welcome home."

 

Now whenever Harry ever goes out late, or comes back from a trip, Louis does that. It became a habit.

 

Usually, it’s easy. But _sometimes…._

 

Harry walked into the flat, now just returning home from a camping trip with his friend Nick.

 

"Boo, i’m home." He called out into the seemingly quiet flat. He was pretty sure Louis was home.

 

He set down his bags next to his kicked off shoes and proceeded to walk further into the flat. Walking towards the living room, he was met with the TV off and no sign of Louis. “Boo?" Harry called out.

 

He gasped when a familiar small body slammed into him from the hallway to their bedroom.

 

He looked down and smiled seeing his boyfriend, clad in only a pair of boxers, already staring up at him. “Hello to you too."

 

Louis smiled and lifted up Harry’s long sleeved shirt to crawl up it. Except this time, he couldn’t move that far.

 

Or _anywhere_ at all.

 

“ _Harry,_ " Louis whined pathetically. “I’m stuck."

 

That only made Harry laugh. This happened quite often, Louis trying to crawl in but simply getting stuck.

 

But he must admit, _he did love it._


End file.
